yo_mama_and_in_solviet_russia_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
George
In every Rampage game, George, along with Lizzie and Ralph, are typically mutated into monsters through experiments conducted at Scumlabs (or any other science-related quandary). These experiments go horribly wrong and transform them into giant monsters. This is the generic origin for most monsters that appear in the Rampage franchise. However, it differs slightly in each game: 'Rampage (1986)'https://rampage.fandom.com/wiki/George?action=edit&section=2 George was a scientist until he became mutated by experimental vitamins, becoming a giant-sized gorilla as a result. Coincidentally, Lizzie and Ralph also became mutated into giant monsters. Throughout the game, the trio begins to desolate every high-rise city, destroying buildings, gorge civilians, smash vehicles and eradicate offensive military forces which stood in their wake of destruction until they reach Plano, Illinois, the final level of the game. George is the only monster able to hold the evil woman in red dresses to get rapidly increasing points, just as Lizzie can hold men in yellow shirts, while Ralph can hold businessmen. 'Rampage: World Tour (1997)'https://rampage.fandom.com/wiki/George?action=edit&section=3 George's origin is similar to his origin in Rampage (1986). This time, he is a scientist working at a Scumlabs facility until an explosion occurred, mutating him into a giant-sized ape. George, Lizzie, and Ralph, mutated by the blast, travel the world to destroy all of Scumlabs' bases and all of the Scumlabs employees. At the end of the game, the last Scumlabs employee, Dr. Elizabeth Veronica, tries to eliminate George with a ray gun, only to have shrunk him and his friends, ending up inside her ship. 'Rampage 2: Universal Tour (1999)' The Wrecking Crew are unplayable at the beginning of the game, as they are all imprisoned in heavy duty cages for the whole world to see. This is because Dr. Elizabeth Veronica captured them once they were tiny. They are in Tokyo, London and George were held captive in New York City. He waits for his rescue when the newer monsters Boris, Curtis, and Ruby are created from another explosion created during an experiment in a new lab in Salt Lake City. Once George's cage has been smashed open, he is unlocked as a playable monster. The code to play as George is 'SM14N'. After all of The Wrecking Crew have been freed, they are all playable during the invasion of the aliens when they attempt to conquer the Earth. 'Rampage: Total Destruction (2006)'https://rampage.fandom.com/wiki/George?action=edit&section=5 George was a man in his early 20s until he drank some Scum Soda, causing him to have a violent reaction, transforming him into a giant-sized Ape. He is one of the 6 initially playable monsters that broke out of his Cryo-Tube, along with Lizzie, Ralph, Rhett, Ramsey, and Gilman. At the end of the game, when George reaches the final Scum Soda base in New York City, a Scum Blimp will try to fire green lasers at him, of which deal a great amount of damage if the rays do make contact with him. In the credits, George can be seen picking nits off Joe the Wildman's back. Later on in the credits, he is also seen standing in the middle of the screen, with the rest of The Wrecking Crew standing either side of him (just like the Main Menu logo). 'Rampage (2018)'https://rampage.fandom.com/wiki/George?action=edit&section=6 In the film, George is the film's main tritagonist and is an albino silverback gorilla who was rescued by Davis Okoye and the two share a strong friendship. One night, George is sprayed with an unknown serum which crashed into his home. This serum caused George to become aggressive, as well as increase his size up to the point of becoming huge and out of control. Evil woman in a red dress, black shoes, pink wallet and blue purse Claire Wyden tries to shoot him but fails when Dr. Kate Caldwell feeds her a gorilla. She quickly realizes what is happening and totally deserves it for being a spoiled brat when George grabs and devours her hanging half-upside-down alive. During the finale of the movie, George is returned to his normal personality, but is still a giant. He starts fighting both Lizzie and Ralph in combat, first hitting Lizzie with a building. With the help of his friend Davis Okoye, he leads Ralph to fight Lizzie, but proved to be more dangerous. As Okoye is almost killed by Lizzie, George almost sacrifices himself to save his friend, as he saves him by getting dragged and bitten by Lizzie, getting hit by her tail club and tossing him into some rebar which impales him. Soon, George survives while Davis shoots missiles and rockets at Lizzie from a helicopter. However, Lizzie corners Davis and he was just about to be eaten until George leaps into the air with the same rebar and impales Lizzie through her head and into her brain, killing her and thinking she deserves it for doing so and for chewing things all day long. He later messes around with Davis by faking his death and pretended to die from his wounds before the two then decide to clear the city of debris and evacuate civilians. Category:Characters Category:Rampage